Those skilled in the art of hair styling recognize that a curl can be imparted to a lock of hair by engaging the lock of hair with a source of heat and winding the lock about the heat source for a certain period of time. First, the lock of hair is extended radially from the scalp. The hair extremities are placed between the clamp and the heating iron. After scrolling the hair about the heating implement, for a predetermined amount of time and releasing, a wave is imparted into the hair fiber.
When this procedure is performed by an experienced stylist, the possibility of mishandling the heating iron is at a minimum since the operator has both hands and full attention directed towards the endeavor. It is known, however to provide home curling units where the consumer personally will manipulate the heating iron device. Should the consumer mishandle the heating iron, and since there is no insulation between the curling iron and the skin of the person handling the device, mismanagement of the device can lead to serious burns.
The following patents reflect the known prior art, but it is clear that none of these patents is directed to an instrumentality for precluding the possibility of serious burns should the curling iron engage a portion of the person other than the hair to be curled.
______________________________________ 4,368,376 Andis January 11, 1983 3,731,694 Moro May 8, 1973 3,922,521 Visgel et al November 25, 1975 1,549,130 Fromager et al August 11, 1925 1,605,540 Gibney November 2, 1926 4,163,143 Federico et al July 31, 1979 ______________________________________
It is clear that none of these patents are concerned with avoiding the possibility of burning either the stylist using the curling iron or the patron whose hair is being curled. It is a likely and forseeable event the iron will slip because of entanglement with the hair or for other reasons.